


of spicy (and de-spicified) foods

by prussianblau



Series: chansoo week 2019 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week (EXO), Drabble, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, day 3: foodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussianblau/pseuds/prussianblau
Summary: chanyeol hates spicy foods with a burning passion.





	of spicy (and de-spicified) foods

chanyeol _hates_ spicy foods with a _burning_ passion.

( _‘hating_ spicy _foods with a_ burning _passion, yeol? seriously? we need to spend less time with junmyeon and minseok, their horrible puns are starting to get into your head,’_ the kyungsoo in his brain says. chanyeol loves him, really, but let’s just ignore him for now. 'tis is a no pun-hate space, here in chanyeol’s mind.)

he loves his birth country, he swears he does, but he would be lying if he were to say that the thought of living abroad has never graced his mind. the first reason would be to marry kyungsoo legally, sure, but the second one is the real deal: to get out of the spicy food hell (heh, see what he did there? _spicy_ food _hell_. junmyeon would be proud) that is south korea. the fact that he managed to get through his childhood with his tongue relatively intact is a miracle, really. he has his mum and her love of italian food to thank for that.

the first few months after he moved out of her house to his (then) compact two-room were spent with brave attempts to make de-spicified version of every korean meal he’s ever heard of. some came out pretty good, some not so bad; the rest of them, however, were downright disasters. there was a period of time when he had to eat takeouts that tasted so bland he felt like eating his music sheets (yes, he knows how they taste like. no, he does not feel like sharing why) because he burned his stovetop from a stint with non spicy ramyun broth. all because he does not want to hurt his papillae. his precious, fragile papillae.

that is, before a certain do kyungsoo came to the picture.

kyungsoo, the love of his life, with his beautiful heart-shaped lips, who would crinkle his eyes and scrunch his nose when he smile. kyungsoo, the light of his day, whose cooking skill is irrefutably god-tier — even chanyeol's mother acknowledges this as a fact. kyungsoo, who, despite his love for spicy food, would dedicate his time to cook two versions of the same food: one spicy, one nowhere near so, because he knows chanyeol can’t eat anything with a single chilli seed in it.

good god, chanyeol loves him so much.

a ‘yeol? dinner is ready. we’re having galbi tonight,’ comes out from the general direction of their kitchen slash dining room, breaking his reverie.

chanyeol smiles while getting out of the comfort his chair offers. he has said this more than a million times, but really, he loves kyungsoo so much.

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost: HAPPY (belated) CHANSOO DAY EVERYONE! i'll be honest, this one is lowkey projecting—i can't eat spicy food. one chilli seed in my food and i would literally cry. yes, despicify is a made up term (if you know the proper term, please do comment down below!). feel free to point out any mistakes i might have made—comments would be highly appreciated too! hope you all enjoy the rest of chansoo month! <3
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kewtsoo)!


End file.
